starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Idioma Sith
: "Dzworokka yun; nyâshqûwai, nwiqûwai. Wotok tsawakmidwanottoi, yuntok hyarutmidwanottoi" : ― La Regla de Dos El Sith o idioma sith era la lengua nativa de los habitantes de Ziost y Korriban y que fue adoptada como lengua mística por la Orden Sith después de que los Exiliados dominaran a la especie sith. A pesar de la preeminencia del Básico Estándar Galáctico, el idioma sith se mantuvo en uso hasta el período posterior a la batalla de Endor. La Tribu Perdida de los Sith, una orden fundada en el remoto planeta Kesh, conocía el idioma sith como "la Antigua Lengua". La sith era una lengua aglutinante, en la que las palabras o incluso las frases se componen de sistemas lineales y secuencias de unidades significativas distintas. El idioma sith era escrito en jeroglíficos puntiagudos. Debido a su cercanas conexiones con el idioma sith, es posible que el idioma massassi sea una evolución de este. Uso : Satal Keto: "Por la Emperatriz! Yo... puedo leerla a la perfección!" : Ommin: "Por supuesto que puedes, hijo mío." : ―Satal Keto adquiere el conocimiento del idioma sith del Rey Ommin. Originalmente, este idioma era solamente hablado por los Sith, una especie humanoide de piel roja que habitaban en el Espacio Sith, más allá de la Caldera Estigia. Más tarde su uso se amplió y evolucionó cuando la segunda generación de Jedi Oscuros se separaron definitivamente de la Orden Jedi en 6.900 ABY, tras la Batalla de Corbos e imponerse a los habitantes de Korriban como sus señores. El idioma sith se convirtió en un símbolo de la recién fundada Orden Sith, una poderosa secta de adeptos del Lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Esto se hizo más fácil a través de la creación de dispositivos conocidos como talismanes de traducción o abattar sith, los cuales, diseñados y creados inicialmente por los Jedi Oscuros exiliados que trataron de aprender los secretos de los Sith, permitieron a su portador leer el idioma sith como si se tratara de su propia lengua materna. El Código de los Sith, inicialmente escrito en Básico Estándar por la exiliada y Lady Oscura del Sith humana Sorzus Syn e inspirado en la forma de vida de los Sith de Pura Sangre, también se tradujo a la lengua sith como Qotsisajak. Alrededor del 5.000 ABY, la nave minera sith Omen se vio obligado a realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia en el remoto mundo de Kesh y los incomunicados sith nunca fueron capaces de volver al espacio, por lo que se establecieron entre los keshiri nativos y fundaron la Tribu Perdida de los Sith. Este suceso permitió que el idioma sith se expandiera lejos de su mundo de origen y en esta colonial marginal sith, el idioma era conocido como "la Antigua Lengua". Incluso después de que los Sith de Pura Sangre fueran desplazados en su mayoría por otras especies, la lengua sith consiguió conservarse íntegra en holocrones, inscripciones en templos y libros y pergaminos. Sin embargo, fuera de los círculos de seguidores del Lado Oscuro, eran muy pocos los eruditos capaces de descifrar esta lengua, y menos aún eran aquellos capaces de pronunciar sus complejas estructuras de palabras. Más tarde, en el siglo XI ABY, el Lord Sith humano Darth Bane se familiarizó con la lengua de los antiguos Sith durante sus estudios en la Academia de Korriban, a diferencia de sus compañeros de estudios. Bane buscaba la sabiduría de maestros muertos hace tiempo en los volúmenes con cubierta encuadernada en piel y escritos con tinta de color rojo sangre. Milenios después de la fundación de la Orden Sith, individuos de tiempos modernos como los jedi caídos Vergere y Jerec y el naturalista sullustano Dr'uun Unnh la hablaban. Los miembros de la Tribu Perdida de los Sith también lograron preservar el conocimiento de la Antigua Lengua y todos sus miembros, desde los aprendices hasta los maestros, la conocían, por ejemplo, Vestara Khai fue capaz de usarla para comunicarse con una manada de Tuk'ata en Korriban. Los últimos miembros de la Orden de los Lores Sith fundada por Bane, Palpatine y sus sucesivos aprendices Darth Maul, Darth Tyranus y Darth Vader, eran todos capaces de hablar el idioma sith con fluidez. Fonología y acento La paleta fonética del idioma sith consistió en 23 fonemas o sonidos de habla; de estos hay 17 que son consonantes: t'', ''d, k'', ''q, m'', ''n, ts, dz, s'', ''z, h'', ''ch, j'', ''sh, r/l, w'', ''y. También hay 6 que son vocales: i'', ''â, u'', ''û, o'', ''a. Además, a'' y ''o se combinan con i para hacer diptongos: oi y ai. Debido a este inventario de segmentos limitado, los sith se encontraban con dificultades a la hora de traducir los nombres no sith, por ejemplo, el nombre de Palpatine tendría que ser transcrito como Marmûtin, ya que como el idioma sith no tiene sonido p'' o una ''i entre dos consonantes. Para paliar este problema, la solución era traducir el nombre desde su lenguaje de origen basado en su etimología. Los morfemas sith -unidades significativas más pequeñas más pequeñas del idioma sith- se hacen a menudo con sílabas cerradas (que terminan el consonantes), lo que hace que su pronunciación suene rápida y entrecortada. La lengua se subraya con regularidad, con cada palabra, con cada acento en la primera sílaba. Las vocales en el idioma sith se pronuncian en hiato desalentado y se insertaron deslizamientos cuando dos vocales aparecen juntas. La frase siqsayanjat ("acerca de un demonio") se forma de las palabras siqsa ("demonio") y anjat (marcador sustantivo ablativo), con la adición del deslizamiento y para eliminar el hiato. Morfología El idioma sith emplea extensivamente la aglutinación regular y los sufijos derivados mucho más que el Básico Estándar Galáctico. Se podían añadir muchos marcadores diferentes a una raíz hasta que se forman palabras muy largas, tan largas que una sola podía formar toda una frase entera. Por ejemplo, la frase "debido a soñar con un demonio" traducida al sith forma una sola palabra, kûskutsiqsayanjat. Esta palabra se formó a partir de cuatro morfemas distintos: kûsk + ut + siqsa + (y)anjat = "soñar" + (verbo marcador nominal) + siqsa = ''"demon" + (sustantivo marcador ablativo). Algunos marcadores pueden añadirse únicamente a sustantivos y otros solo a verbos. Gramática '''Orden de las palabras' El orden declarativo de las palabras del sith son verbo / sujeto / objeto, por ejemplo, Wonoksh Qyâsik nun significa literalmente "liberará / La Fuerza / me", osea, "La Fuerza me liberará". Sin embargo, también existen frases preposicionales y los sujetos u objetos a veces se puede poner al principio de la frase para enfatizar. Verbos Las raíces verbales típicas son una sílaba y terminación en consonante. Los estados de ánimo, tiempos y otras sutilezas son indicadas por marcadores verbales de sufijación. Por ejemplo, la adición de ''-atul'' expresa el estado de ánimo atlético, la creencia del sujeto de que una acción es necesaria u obviamente cierta. (La frase Châts nu midwan significa "Ganar el poder", mientras que en la forma atlética Châtsatul nu midwan viene a significar "G''anar necesariamente el poder''"). Además, la adición de ''-oksh expresa tiempo futuro (Por ejemplo, ''Won Qyâsik nun significa "La Fuerza me libera" mientras que Wonoksh Qyâsik nun significa "La Fuerza me liberará"). El sufijo ''-ganar'' se añade a veces a un verbo transitivo para indicar ergatividad, lo que significa que el sujeto gramatical de ese verbo es en realidad su objeto semántico, mientras que el verdadero agente semántico permanece inexpresado (en la frase kotswinot itsu ''o "''Romper mis cadenas", la acción descrita, de hecho, está haciendo para el tema itsu por un agente indeterminado). Gracias al sufijo ''-ut'', los verbos también se pueden sustantivar (por ejemplo kûsk significa "soñar", mientras que kûskut ''significa "''el acto de soñar".) Sustantivos Los sustantivos del Sith tienen casos, formas de inflexión que indican su relación gramatical con otras palabras de la oración, los cuales se expresan mediante la adición de un marcador sustantivo. Los principales casos del idioma Sith son el caso instrumental (''-jontû''), el caso ablativo (''-anjat'') y el caso dativo (''-ottoi''). El caso instrumental es el utilizado para expresar que el sustantivo marcado fue el medio de realización de la acción expresada en la frase; por ejemplo ashajontû ''significa "''A través de la victoria". En cuanto al caso ablativo, se puede traducir como la preposición "sobre" del Básico; por ejemplo, la palabra siqsayanjat ''significa "''sobre/relativo a un demonio". En el caso dativo, un sustantivo es utilizado como un objeto indirecto; ejemplo: midwan significa "poder", mientras que midwanottoi ''significa "''por/para el poder". Forma escrita : "De alguna manera, la escritura Massassi, con ganchos y púas en cada glifo, parecía más amenazadora que cualquier maldición que pudiera implorar a las profundidades." : ―Corran Horn El idioma Sith era originalmente escrito en jeroglíficos complejos y a través de los siglos, los escribas Sith desearon desarrollar una escritura menos complicada, lo que dio lugar a la creación de dos secuencias de comandos diferentes. La primera de ellas, conocida como Sith Común, se utiliza para la vida diaria o mundana, mientras que la segunda, llamada Sith Superior, se utiliza en el ámbito sacerdotal y eclesiástico. Un tercer sistema de escritura, conocido como Kittât, se utilizan en los pergaminos de conjuros y consiste en 37 runas, siendo además conveniente para la caligrafía y la epigrafía. Los guerreros Massassi que siguieron al Lord Sith Naga Sadow en el exilio a la cuarta luna de Yavin Prime también desarrollaron su propio sistema jeroglífico, una versión simplificada del Sith Superior. Tallaron muchas inscripciones utilizando este nuevo sistema de escritura en las paredes de los templos y obeliscos esparcidos por la selva de Yavin IV, en particular en el Templo de la Hojazul Clúster o en la entrada monumental trasera del Gran Templo. Cuando el naturalista sullustiano Dr'uun Unnh exploró Yavin IV en nombre de la Alianza Rebelde, tradujo con éxito algunos de los textos massassi contenidos en el Templo de Exar Kun. Cuando la Nueva Orden Jedi refundada por Luke Skywalker estableció su Academia en Yavin IV, Skywalker y algunos de sus estudiantes aprendieron a descifrar esa escritura, lo que les permitió leer los libros de los Massassi. Vocabulario conocido : "El Fracaso y la Desobediencia son uno y lo mismo... En la lengua Sith ambos se traducen como "traición". Esa es la sabiduría de los antiguos!" : ―Razer Frases *''Zhol kash dinora.'' - Está hecho. *''Ja'ak.'' - Soy libre. *''Vexok savaka.'' - Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer. *''Dzworokka yun; nyâshqûwai, nwiqûwai. Wotok tsawakmidwanottoi, yuntok hyarutmidwanottoi. - «Solo debería haber dos, ni más, ni menos. Uno para encarnar el poder, el otro para ansiarlo.» *''Eyah seh maat, shu kor huaan. - ''Desconocido. Algo calmante. *''Haa, neyo la yud masur kee, tah uhnah kahru lur shu. -'' Desconocido. Algo amenazante y desafiante. *''Na-hah ur su ka-haat. Su ka haru aat. -'' Desconocido. Lo más probable es algo como: "Dirigir a los Sith para nosotros si los hay aquí" *''Taka zeech ma toka duuwaj. -'' Desconocido. Es un encantamiento para poder acceder a un obelisco Sith. *''Ur-kaa!. -'' Desconocido. Probablemente algo como "¡Alto!" Apariciones *Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Los Lores Sith'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Korriban: Planet of Lost Souls'' *Official Darth Who Contest page sith Categoría:Sith